


After The Fall 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton Family after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall 2

Natasha exited the court house and the only thought in her head was finding Arianna and knowing she ws safe.

She saw a familiar car waiting for her. 

She got into the car.

"Hey." said Clint.

"Arianna?" asked Natasha. 

"In the back." said Clint.

Natasha turned and saw her 5 year old daughter sleeping on the back seat. She slowly brushed of some of het bangs.

Clint started the car. He told her they were going to the farm. It was safe there for every one.

During the drive Arianna woke up.

"Mama." she said. 

"Hey, Ari." said Natasha.

"I missed you mama." said Arianna.

"Missed you too." said Natasha. 

"We are going to the farm. Are you excited munchkin?" asked Clint.

"Yes." said Arianna.

Their daughter really liked the farm.

The family drove all the while happy, that they are finally together. 

"Is Uncle Barney going to be there?" asked Ari.

"Yup." said Clint.

Arianna hadchis brother wrapped around her little finger. Barney adored Arianna. They had become close after they reconciled. 

"How is Laura?" asked Nat.

"Good. Shr is pregnant again." said Clint.

"That's good though they are going to have their hands full with 3 kids." said Natasha.

Clint nodded in agreement. 

Laura was Barney's wife. She was a wonderful woman. Her and Nat had hit it of as soon as they had met. So they couldn't wait to see their family. 

Arianna was dozing again and so was Natasha.

Both mother and daughter fell asleep hesring Clint's tune.

It was calm and soithing.


End file.
